The Death of Mr Peabody
by RC2012
Summary: What if Mr. Peabody had died in the Trojan horse when it fell into the ocean? How would it have affected Sherman and Penny?


The Death of Mr. Peabody-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

The Trojan horse rolled down the hill with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny still inside. Fortunately, Peabody found a way to momentarily stop the wooden horse. But they had to get out fast. Peabody and Sherman ran over to the exit. Penny tried to follow after them but her dress, the one from when she was in Ancient Egypt, got caught on a nail.

"Mr. Peabody! Sherman! HELP!" She cried.

"Don't worry Penny, I'm coming!" Sherman ran over to her.

"Sherman, no!" Mr. Peabody ran after him.

Sherman came over to Penny and helped her get free. Then they ran out of the Trojan horse and got out safely. They were all safe, except for Peabody; who was still in the horse. The horse rolled off the cliff and fell below into the ocean. It crashed down on some rocks upon impact.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman looked around. The sun had just risen. But he didn't see Mr. Peabody anywhere.

"Mr. Peabody? Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried. Then a thought came into his mind. He and Penny ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean. They saw the wreckage of the Trojan horse. In one part of the wreckage, they saw a white paw sticking out of a hole in the side of the horse. It lay motionless. Mr. Peabody was dead!

"Mr. Peabody? No…No!" Sherman fell to his knees and started sobbing.

Penny looked sadly at Sherman and knelt down beside him.

"Mr. Peabody! What should I do? What should I…" He continued to sob into his hands.

"There's nothing you can do Sherman." Penny said sadly as she placed her hand on Sherman's shoulder. "I just want to go home."

Home. Penny may still have a home, but Sherman didn't. Mr. Peabody was Sherman's home. But now that Peabody was gone, he had no home.

Sherman looked angrily at Penny. He got up and pushed her down to the ground.

"Sherman…?"

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't stayed in Ancient Egypt, if you hadn't made us go back in time, Mr. Peabody would still be alive!"

Penny looked up at Sherman, frightened. Then Sherman turned away and tears continued to pour down his face.

"Oh, who am I kidding? It was my own fault too. Mr. Pea…Peabody told me not to tell anyone about the WABAC. But I didn't listen to him, and now he's dead. Dead because of me! Dad, Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry!" Sherman covered his eyes with his hands and continued to cry.

Penny looked sadly up at him. She thought that what Sherman said was true. Why didn't she just believe Sherman when he said that he had met George Washington? Why did she make Sherman show her the time machine? Why did she have them go back in time?

Sherman continued to cry for at least ten more minutes. He sniffed and used the sleeve of his Greek solider armor to wipe his eyes and then his nose.

Sherman then thought about what to do next. Should he take Penny back with him to the present?

He thought that he shouldn't. He thought that he should just leave Penny here. So she would be alone, without a family. Then she would know just how Sherman felt.

But he couldn't.

Mr. Peabody would've wanted Sherman to take Penny back to the present. Besides, Peabody raised Sherman better than to leave someone stranded somewhere, especially in the past.

Sherman looked at Penny. "C'mon, let's go back to the present." He walked off and entered the city.

"You coming?" He asked back annoyingly.

Penny slowly nodded her head. She got up and followed Sherman.

* * *

The battle was over and the city was ruined. There were buildings lying on the ground and some parts of the city were on fire.

Sherman and Penny walked slowly through the city, apparently unnoticed. Everyone in the city pretty much ignored them.

Just then a few Greek soldiers chased some civilians down a street. Sherman paid no mind to the dying commotion around him. He felt that he was alone for the first time in his life.

He was alone as a baby, but he was unaware of it at the time. Until he was found by Mr. Peabody. Besides, he wasn't really alone. Penny was with him.

They walked out of the city and found the WABAC lying in the sand. The door opened and Sherman and Penny entered the time machine. Sherman looked at Peabody's chair.

"_You're right Sherman you're not a dog, you're just a very bad boy."_ Sherman could hear Mr. Peabody's voice echo in his head. Tears came back to his eyes and he wiped them.

Then Sherman sat down in his chair and Penny sat down in hers. Sherman turned on the machine and set it to take them back to the present. Then they were flying through time, on their way to the present.

Penny stared sadly at Sherman. He just sat in his chair while driving the WABAC, staring emotionlessly out in front of him.

"_Can I drive Mr. Peabody?"_

"_Certainly not." Mr. Peabody answered._

"Sherman?" Penny asked.

Sherman said nothing.

"Sherman, I'm sorry; for everything." She said sadly.

Sherman pretended to ignore her.

"I'm sorry I picked on you. I'm sorry that I called you a dog. And, I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. Peabody."

Sherman just stared ahead of him.

"I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. But Sherman," Penny moved her chair until it was next to Sherman's. She was now on the right side of Sherman's chair.

"Sherman, you're not alone." Then Penny hugged him. This startled Sherman and he almost had the machine move out of the time stream by accident. He pushed her away and set the machine on auto pilot. He angrily turned to her.

"What are you trying to do, get us killed?" He shouted.

But Penny just hugged him again. Sherman tried to push her away again, but she held on tight. He tried a few more times, but then he stopped. Then he wrapped his arms around Penny and started to cry again.

"_I love you, Mr. Peabody."_

"_I have a deep regard for you too, Sherman."_

Penny could feel Sherman's body shaking and she patted him on the back. "Shh…shhh…shhhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Sherman was sad and very confused, but deep down he was glad. Glad to know that there was now and still is, a person who still cares about him.

**That scene in the movie was pretty powerful. It was obvious that Mr. Peabody hadn't died (he is one of the main characters after all), but the scene made it look like Peabody had actually died. In fact, it looked that way to Sherman and Penny, who believed that he really was dead. I shouldn't be surprised how effectively that scene made it look like Peabody had actually died though. Rob Minkoff did something similar in The Lion King, and that sad scene was done so well. Yeah it seems stupid of Sherman and Penny in this story not to think of using the WABAC to go back to when Peabody was impressing Penny's parents (when he was apparently still alive), but they were so overcome with grief that the idea didn't come to their minds. I almost cried as I finished writing this fic. Thank goodness Peabody didn't die. Hope you liked it. Do review.**

**~RC**


End file.
